User talk:Madatbro
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Madatbro! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Put pictures here without using on each side, and do not add |right or |thumb hey cp fans! Pleass don't Please dont upload pictures of you, it is very unsafe to do so on the internet if you would like to upload pics of yourself on the internet, please use Facebook or another site.--Ced1214 Talk Page 23:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Stop If you upload a picture of yourself again, you will be blocked for breaking policies. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 20:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) hi gotta pic Ok. She is only going to remind us to be a little more mature. And as she said, you have to show him that he has to follow policies. This is not a social networking site, it is an informational site. Can you also send me the message you sent them? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC)